da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
TOKI (bài hát)
'''TOKI '''là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 9/4/2014, bài hát thứ 5 trong album FIGHT BACK và là bài hát thứ 2 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 4 phiên bản: một bản tiếng Nhật, một bản tiếng Anh (bài hát thứ 3 trong single TOKI), một bản acoustic (bài thứ 3 trong tracklist iTunes của single HELLO và bonus track của album EVERY SEASON) và một bản Yudai và Sota đổi thứ tự hát cho nhau (bài hát thứ 4 trong tracklist iTunes của single Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora). * Lời bài hát: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM・Naoto Okabe・SHIMADA from WHITE JAM BEATZ Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) 5:00 in the morning I woke up early, I'm in my same old room just standing all alone Feelin' so empty, And I'm not crying But I feel the tears falling down from my eyes What am I missin'? Why am I lonely? Why do I keep callin' for you in my heart? I pray to the sky, Askin' for answers Nobody's hearin' me but I stand up And I keep wonderin' how you doin' now, Maybe you're feelin' the same Even though You're far away See the lame words on my cellphone screen, Almost sent it out to you But I just erase 'em now And I can't get back up on my feet But baby I don't wanna let you see me like this All the words that I said to you on that day, Don't wanna turn 'em into lies So now I'm startin' over “TOKI won't be waitin' for us, We gotta live for now We can't be dwelling on the past We gotta keep it movin' on, You know we gotta go” I said it to myself to be so strong But now all of the fame & money don't even mean a thing Now I understand there's more than that to life But I can't go back, Pretending that I just don't even know Way back in the days I still remember All of the memories & good times that we had Now every moment turns into the past And someday I will forget all about it Now let me ask him, What is he missin'? Why does he feel so lonely when he has it all? I turn to the past I look at myself I feel like I was shinin' brighter then I used to be stronger than I am, I was standing so tall My heart was full of hope Now I'm so scared of every chance, I'm lyin' to myself To take a new step forward “TOKI won't be waitin' for us, We gotta live for now We can't be dwelling on the past We gotta keep it movin' on, You know we gotta go” I said it to myself to be so strong But now all of the fame & money don't even mean a thing Now I understand there's more than that to life But I can't go back, Pretending that I just don't even know If we can go back into time What would you do? Is there anything that you would change? I wanna ask you but it's too late “TOKI won't be waitin' for us, We gotta live for now We can't be dwelling on the past We gotta keep it movin' on, You know we gotta go” I said it to myself to be so strong But now all of the fame & money don't even mean a thing Now I understand there's more than that to life But I can't go back, Pretending that I just don't even know Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 5: 00 in the morning いつもより 少し早めに目覚めるよ 独りきり 泣いてないのに 涙がこぼれ落ちている 悲しくも懐かしくもないのに 切ないのは何故? 朝日にも 尋ねてみよう 返事もないまま Stand up 遠くにいる君もきっと 同じ気持ちでいるのだろうな 携帯の中に弱気な言葉が並んで またすぐに消して 立ち上がる力もない でもこんな姿は見せられはしない あの日捧げた言葉を 嘘にしないように 思い出したよ 「時を止めるより 今を生きよう 過去を捨てるより 僕らの未来を育てていこう」 何度も強がっていたけど 富や名誉より大事なもの 今になってわかったんだ それでも気づかないフリしなきゃ 昨日まで「思い出」と 呼んでいたはずの1ページが 「あの頃」に変わってる そしていつか忘れてく モノクロなあの人に 欲しいものを尋ねてみよう 綺麗だね 素敵だね 記憶の中の僕は 今よりもずっと強くて 希望に溢れている様な気がした 今は一歩を踏み出す 勇気にすら嘘ついているよ 「時を止めるより 今を生きよう 過去を捨てるより 僕らの未来を育てていこう」 何度も強がっていたけど 富や名誉より大事なもの 今になってわかったんだ それでも気づかないフリしなきゃ 例えば、僕らが あの日に戻れるとしたらと 君に聞きたいけど 「時を止めるより 今を生きよう 過去を捨てるより 僕らの未来を育てていこう」 何度も強がっていたけど 富や名誉より大事なもの 今になってわかったんだ それでも気づかないフリしなきゃ |-| Romaji= 5: 00 In the morning Itsumo yori sukoshi hayame ni mezameru yo Hitori kiri naitenai noni Namida ga kobore ochiteiru Kanashiku mo natsukashiku mo nai noni setsunai no wa naze? Asa hi ni mo tazunete miyou Henji mo nai mama stand up Tooku ni iru kimi mo kitto onaji kimochi de iru no darou na Keitai no naka ni yowakina kotoba ga narande mata sugu ni keshite Tachiagaru chikara mo nai demo konna sugata wa mise rare wa shinai Ano hi sasageta kotoba wo uso ni shinai you ni Omoide shita yo Toki wo tomeru yori ima wo ikiyou Kako wo suteru yori bokura no mirai wo sodatete ikou Nando mo tsuyogatte ita kedo Tomi ya meiyo yori daiji na mono ima ni natte wakatta nda Soredemo kidzukanai furi shinakya Kinou made omoide to yonde ita hazu no ichi peeji ga Ano koro ni kawatteru soshite itsuka wasureteku Monokuro na ano hito ni hoshii mono wo tazunete miyou Kirei da ne suteki da ne Kioku no naka no boku wa Ima yori mo zutto tsuyokute kibou ni afurete iru youna ki ga shita Ima wa ippo wo fumidasu yuuki ni sura uso tsuite iru yo Toki wo tomeru yori ima wo ikiyou Kako wo suteru yori bokura no mirai wo sodatete ikou Nando mo tsuyogatte ita kedo Tomi ya meiyo yori daiji na mono ima ni natte wakatta nda Soredemo kidzukanai furi shinakya Tatoeba bokura ga ano hi ni modoreru to shitara to Kimi ni kikitai kedo Toki wo tomeru yori ima wo ikiyou Kako wo suteru yori bokura no mirai wo sodatete ikou Nando mo tsuyogatte ita kedo Tomi ya meiyo yori daiji na mono ima ni natte wakatta nda Soredemo kidzukanai furi shinakya Video Da-iCE (ダイス) - 2nd single「TOKI」Music Video Da-iCE(ダイス) - TOKI -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- Da-iCE live - Toki (eng sub) (PV Vietsub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Fight Back Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best